Sometimes, videos from multiple electronic devices may need to be combined into one video. For example, during video shooting, multiple electronic devices may be used to record one or more objects in a scene. The videos recorded by the multiple electronic devices may need to be combined and then the combined video can be played. However, existing video combining software requires manual synchronization and the synchronization result is not ideal. For example, time delay may exist among multiple videos in the same frame and the time delay may be long.